


i have met my destiny in quite a similar way

by arashiyama (harukatenoh)



Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, F/F, First Meetings, Flirting, technically could be called a meet-cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukatenoh/pseuds/arashiyama
Summary: Kako has had countless suitors come knocking, only to repel all of them. She thinks she's seen them all. She isn't ready for Princess Tsukimi to show up at her doorstep.





	i have met my destiny in quite a similar way

**Author's Note:**

> rarepairs? rarepairs.
> 
> work title from waterloo by abba

Nozomi thinks she could live the rest of her life like this: the sun shining down on her shoulders, a bow in her hands, and all her closest friends around her. It’s a shame that those friends are only here to convince her to live her life otherwise, but she supposes she has to take the good with the bad when it comes to them.

“Princess,” Ninomiya, her least favourite advisor, says with a sigh. “Please come get ready.”

She ignores him. She pulls back her bow, and watches her arrow soar true into the centre of the target. It quivers once it hits its mark, and it is only when it stills that she deems it an appropriate time to answer him.

“No,” she replies. She draws another arrow.

“Azuma,” Ninomiya says tersely, turning to Nozomi’s head advisor. “Please tell this wildwoman she has duties that need attending to.”

“That’s no way to speak about your princess,” Azuma replies, but there’s clear amusement in his voice. Nozomi considers firing the both of them. She won’t and she never will, but it’s a pleasant notion. Any advisor that caved to her demands would be an objectively terrible one, but at least she’d enjoy herself more.

Azuma steps forward and places a hand on her bow, forcing her to lower it to the ground. “Ninomiya is right, Princess Kako,” he says. “Your dinner is in a few hours. It’s time for you to prepare.”

She groans. “Prepare for another few hours in the company of some insufferable noble man,” she laments, even as she starts to pack her archery equipment away. “I don’t know why you still make me do this. I don’t get along with any of these stuffy suitors, and I don’t need some prince consort to get in my way as it is.”

Ninomiya adds dryly “And god forbid we let you eat alive whatever poor man comes into your graces, as you surely will.”

“I am your princess,” Nozomi reminds him sharply, wishing that he wasn’t as good at his job as he is. 

“And if you refuse to marry, you will stay a princess and never become queen. I know your ambition doesn’t allow that, now does it?”

He’s right. Nozomi sticks her nose up at him, and thrusts her archery equipment in his direction. She was going to carry it in herself, but since he insists on being an ass, he can be the pack mule for today.

Ninomiya takes the burden with nothing but a roll of his eyes, and the three of them make their way inside.

In her chambers, the third member of her inner circle awaits her. 

Miwa, as always, has a thunderous look on his face as he stands to receive her. “Princess Kako,” he greets with a short nod. “I see Ninomiya and Azuma have succesfully lured you from your training.”

Nozomi laughs. “I don’t know why I keep any of you around,” she retorts, striding towards her bed and throwing herself onto it. “I trust you’ve met and scrutinized the intruders for tonight?”

“Princess, it’s not proper to refer to your courters or their country like that,” Azuma chides.

“Oh dear,” she replies. “My callousness will surely spell the end of any courtship. No suitor shall ever have me. What am I ever to do.”

Miwa laughs at that, which puts him back in Nozomi’s good graces. Ninomiya gives a snort, but she cannot tell whether it is derisive or amused, so he’s still in hot water.

Azuma, with all of his mighty patience, simply smiles and says “Let’s get you ready,.”

She sighs and sits up, stripping off her archery gloves as she does. “At least tell me that he’s handsome,” she commands Miwa mournfully. “The last one was so bland looking, I felt like I was being courted by a piece of bread.”

Miwa tilts his head. After a brief pause, he says “You know, Princess, I think this one will surprise you.”

Nozomi groans, because that can’t mean anything good.

***

She’s still debating what is duller, preparing for a dinner feast, or the dinner feast itself, when the time to begin arrives. 

Nozomi has been dressed up in her finest; she’s wearing a shimmering white doublet, with similarly coloured breeches and a stunning pair of black boots. Blue and green accents run through her outfit—hers is a country of the sea, after all—and it’s been finished off with a delicate sapphire necklace, hanging high around her neck. She’s lucky that it isn’t required of the receiving party to be dressed at their most opulent; the visiting country must bring forth their best front in an unknown territory, but in her home country, Nozomi does not need to present herself other than she is.

She steps out of her chambers. She’s met with her advisors’ countenances: Miwa is scowling, Ninomiya is carefully composed, and Azuma is smiling.

“You look wonderful, Princess Kako,” Azuma says, dipping his head.

“Pirate queen,” Ninomiya snipes. Disrespectful as always, but there’s a vicious pride in his voice, and besides: Nozomi  _ loves  _ that title. 

Miwa simply nods at her. 

She grins at all of them in return, despite the less than ideal circumstances. They’re her best friends, after all. She’s assured in the knowledge that after this, she’ll come back with all her complaints for the night, and they will all humour her in their own ways.

“Alright,” she announces, squaring her shoulders. “Let’s get this on with.”

Azuma offers her his arm, and she takes it with an incline of her head. Ninomiya and Miwa fall into place behind them, and they move towards the main ballroom.

They stop at the closed doors, and wait for the announcers to call for them. Tradition dictates that the hosting noble and the visiting noble enter the ballroom at the same time, to signify their meeting as equals. 

They’ve been waiting for a bare minute, but Nozomi has already begun to fidget, wondering about who the person waiting on the other side of the door will be. She hopes he has some semblance of personality. At the very least, have more than that guy whose life passion was brewing mead. Anything but that, please.

Finally, she hears the call of “Presenting Princess Kako Nozomi of Mikado, reigning monarch and receiving party.” She takes in a breath and draws herself up to her height. She picks her posture to intimidate, her shoulders held back and her head held high. Her suitor should know already, but she refuses to be stepped all over.

The replying “Presenting Princess Tsukimi Ren of Miden, second in line to inherit and visiting party,” sounds out, and before Nozomi can process that, the doors are being thrown open.

She steps forward instinctively, leaving Azuma’s grasp behind, and gets her first sight of her partner for the night.

_ You know, Princess,  _ Miwa had said,  _ I think this one will surprise you. _

She’s firing him. She’s absolutely firing him, as she walks down the aisle created in the middle of the ballroom. The person—the  _ princess _ —on the other side of the room is dressed elegantly, with every detail of her costume coming into sharper focus with every step Nozomi takes. Miden is a landlocked country, known for their sprawling mountains and jungles, and it shows in this princess’ dress. She wears a deep emerald gown, with a striking black cloak around her shoulders, fixed in place with the largest emerald Nozomi has ever seen. She’s also adorned in jewellery: silver and green and white, reminding Nozomi of snowy peaks and deep forests.

It is her eyes, however, that strike Nozomi the most. They are deep and near-black, and remain fixed on Nozomi’s own for the entire walk, even when she looks away from that intense gaze. Nozomi has never shied away from somebody else’s gaze in her life, and yet she cannot meet this one head on.

They reach the centre of the room, and both make the turn towards the dais where they are to sit and dine. Now that they’re walking side by side, Nozomi risks a sidelong glance at her companion, and has to fight the urge to turn away when she finds those dark eyes are still fixed on her.

Damn Miwa to all hell, truly. She could’ve had some  _ warning. _ All of this time she’s been expecting a dry and average nobleman looking for riches and power, and not a strikingly gorgeous princess with ocean depth eyes. 

They walk in silence. Princess Tsukimi does not accost Nozomi with any attempts at small talk, or attempt to woo her right away. They simple walk, until they arrive. They seat themselves across from one another at their table, and Nozomi barely remembers herself enough to say “Let us commence the night.”

At that, all of the other attendees begin to eat and mingle, and Nozomi finds herself intensely jealous of every person sitting at a communal table and laughing with a drink in hand, instead of being stared down by a siren in living form.

Clearing her throat, she lifts up her glass and murmurs “Princess Tsukimi, was it?”

Princess Tsukimi smiles at her, and it is an expression that Nozomi clearly recognizes. It’s a sly, half-coy look designed to get people to let their guards down, and the only reason it doesn’t work on Nozomi is that she practically invented that look. It’s a splash of cold water for her, seeing this expression. It reminds her that she isn’t here to find a life-partner, she’s here to strike a business deal.

“Yes, Princess Kako. It’s a delight to make your acquaintance,” the princess replies. She voice is soft, containing a steady cadence and grace that reminds Nozomi of Azuma’s voice. It’s the kind of voice that could command countries, and yet curb wars. It’s the kind of voice that a ruler should have. 

Nozomi is assaulted with images of her and Tsukimi sitting together on the throne, with images of Tsukimi in her country’s colours, with images of Tsukimi in her crown.

This has never happened before. Nozomi, absurdly, feels out of her depth.

She has to pull it together. She’s the soon-to-be pirate queen. She’s the scourge of her advisors. She’s the princess of her people. She will not bend her will, not even to this mermaid taken human form who seems to have wandered into her court and asked for her hand.

Regaining some of her balance, she asks “Are your accomodations to your liking?”

Tsukimi gives that smile again and nods, a slight incline of her head that sends strands of her hair falling across her face. It’s a fascinating movement, and surely one that must have been calculated. She really is like a siren, all allure to try and pull Nozomi in.

“They’re perfect,” Tsukimi replies. “Your country is lovely. I have never seen the sea before, and it’s a marvelous sight to behold.”

Nozomi feels something in her bolster at the mention of the sea. It’s one of her truest loves. Giving a grin that is sharper and more open than anything Tsukimi has offered so far, she says “You haven’t seen anything until you’ve seen it from a boat, Princess. When there’s nothing but the sea around you and a barge under your feet… it’s indescribable.”

Tsukimi nods, a glint noticable in her eyes. “You’ll have to take me out one day to see it, my Lady,” she responds. 

Nozomi has been flirted with many times before, but never has it so made her want to respond in kind, to flirt back and make the other party blush. Tsukimi looks like she would wear a blush well. She looks like she would wear anything well. Or nothing.

Before she is the one that ends up blushing, Nozomi hastily diverts her thoughts back to the conversation.

“And you’ll have to take me to your mountaintops,” she says. She’s never felt quite so bold, and she’s done things like sail into oncoming storms and shoot apples off of people’s heads. Tsukimi is so elegantly guarded, with the way she holds herself. The mystery pulls Nozomi in, which Nozomi is certain is what it’s supposed to do, but she hardly minds. She wants to pull a real smile out of this composed princess. She wants to break down this princess’ walls and uncover all of the emotion she must be hiding underneath.

Tsukimi allows a smile. “Why, Princess,” she says with a level voice, “that sounds like you’re proposing a union.”

Realizing what she had just said, Nozomi curses herself. Bold she had been indeed: too bold, because now she’s worked herself into a corner. Tsukimi plays her cards well. Nozomi can tell she’s had all the proper training for a princess, lessons in manipulation and conniving that leave her navigating every social interaction as if it were a battlefield. While Nozomi has a penchant for cunning herself, she’s been seeing through, and brushing past, these kinds of games for years now. 

Nozomi tilts her head in a harsh imitation of Tsukimi’s gesture earlier, and asks “And would you be amenable if I were?”

“Anybody would be amenable to marrying a princess such as you,” Tsukimi replies. “You are one of the most desired ladies in the world.” Nozomi wants to laugh at how perfectly scripted the reply is. It’s almost delightful, the way Tsukimi dances with her words, and it only eggs Nozomi on further.

“And why does that include you?” Nozomi asks, poised for attack. “Nobles looking to marry above their rank desire me, but you have no need for rank. Golddiggers, too, desire me, but I hardly think you are in need of money, either. So tell me, Princess Tsukimi, why would you desire me?” 

After she finishes, Nozomi smiles at Tsukimi, a smile that slices across her face with how sharp it is.

Princess Tsukimi stares at her, wide-eyed. It’s a good look on her, a wonderful look, because it is sincere. Nozomi is patient enough to let her process that and forumlate and answer, and takes a sip of her drink. The wine from Miden is lovely. It seems everything from Miden is lovely. 

The silence drags on for so long that Nozomi almost thinks that Tsukimi isn’t going to rise to the challenge, that she’s just like every other bland person who has come to ask for her hand, when Tsukimi finally speaks.

Her dark eyes on Nozomi, she says “I desire peace between our nations. I desire a strong trade agreement to benefit us both. I desire a union that will aid my country. It is as I should desire, and what you should desire too, Princess.”

“I’m not in the business of denying myself what I do desire because of what I should desire, Princess Tsukimi,” Nozomi replies. They’re dancing again, the two of them. She can almost hear the music, and it sounds like the drawing of a blade, steel whistling through the air.

“I can see that,” Tsukimi replies, and then she is smiling. A real smile. One that sets her eyes alight and makes every piece of jewellery she’s wearing sparkle as well. One that is infinitely more dangerous than her crafted smile from earlier. Nozomi feels enraptured.

She asks, her heart feeling like it’s swimming upcurrent, “And is there any difference between what you should desire and what you do desire?”

“There is,” Tsukimi says. “What I do desire is this: I desire to run my hands through your golden locks, to see if they are as soft as they seem. I desire to see the ocean, and have you guide me out there. I desire to know who taught you to use your smile like a weapon, because it is the most effective strategy I’ve ever laid my eyes upon,” Tsukimi pauses, and her cheeks are slightly aflush. Nozomi desperately wants to kiss them. She continues “I desire you, Princess. There are few in the world who can catch me off guard, and fewer who can do it so confidently.”

Nozomi laughs, genuinely thrilled, when Tsukimi concludes. She laughs and something changes in Tsukimi’s countenance, something that suggests to Nozomi that her visiting princess might be as enamoured as she is. 

It is a good feeling. Nozomi is under no illusions about her appearance, she knows she is gorgeous, but having the attention of a courter so beautiful is a powerful thing.

“My advisors always told me that I’d meet my match one day, and that I’d fall in love,” Nozomi says. “They said I’d find somebody to tame me, and keep me tethered to this throne.”

Tsukimi smiles. Still sly, but far more genuine. Both of them have been playing this game for so long. “Why, my advisors always said the same. I would meet somebody who unsettles me, and doesn’t let me walk all over them, and then I’d be doomed.”

Nozomi laughs. “It sounds to me like we should both dismiss our advisors,” she says, but she’s smiling so hard that any cruelness is erased.

“For being good at their jobs?” Tsukimi asks. “I didn’t take you for a tyrant, Princess Kako.” The teasing smile on her face makes Nozomi want to do inappropriate things, like sweep her off her feet and steal off into the night with a ship and a lantern.

“Haven’t you heard?” Nozomi replies. “I’m the famed Pirate Queen, ready to sail off and conquer the horizons as soon as I’m crowned.”

Tsukimi smiles. “Don’t think I’ll accept my queen sailing off and leaving me alone in my bed, Kako.”

“I’m not your queen yet,” Nozomi says, trying to affect normalcy in the face of how thrilled she is at the prospect.

Tsukimi stands in her seat, and reaches out a hand. “Well, what are you waiting for?” she asks, tone bordering just on imperious. It’s delightful. Absolutely delightful.

Nozomi rises too, and takes Tsukimi’s hand, bringing it to her lips. She presses a kiss to her knuckles, and murmurs against them “Do you offer me your hand, your heart, and your soul in marriage?”

“I do,” Tsukimi announces. They’ve caught the attention of the whole hall by now. Nozomi had forgotten they were there at all.

She releases Tsukimi’s hand, but only so that she can take it in her own, and raise their conjoined hands to the ceiling. Turning to the crowd, she surverys her waiting audience. They’re abuzz with noise and discussion and clamour, but all Nozomi hears is her heart beating in her chest, and Tsukimi’s quiet laugh.

“Then I, Princess Kako Nozomi of Mikado, accept your offer of marriage,” she announces to the entire hall. Silence falls like a blanket draped across the people, and in its wake, Nozomi turns to her betrothed.

“May our reign last as long as the seas,” she tells Tsukimi, who says in turn “And may it outlive the mountains.”

Looking into Tsukimi’s eyes, Nozomi feels with absolute certainty that they will outlast it all.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written in a wildly different style from usual bc it's actually a short story i'm writing for uni LMAO i'm crtl+fing and replacing the names


End file.
